I'M A NINJA! HECK YEAH!
by Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo
Summary: My name is HuiRu, I am chinese, and I have a group of Eccentric friends. Not to mention I'm kind of eccentric too. When I'm reborn into Hinata, guess what I'll do. IMMA WRECK HAVOC AND LAUGH EVILLY AT YOU GUYS! MWAHAHAHAHA! Being hinata isn't going to stop me from being Eccentric. "Hina, what are you doing?""I COMMAND THE FORCE! COME TO ME, CANDY!" "Hina?" "MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm EPIC!
1. HECK YEAH!

I awoke, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I hadn't gotten much sleep, and I was pretty sure I was sleeping in class.

I brushed my hair away, before stopping my hand. My hair was dark blue. My HAIR WAS DARK BLUE! Well, at first I thought that it was the light. I'm a Chinese, and my hair was black.

Before I held it up, and saw that it was blue. Slowly, I grinned and shouted, "HECK YEAH!"

I scooted over to a mirror, before realising that I was in an old-fashioned Japanese room. This made my day. I stood to the mirror, and gasped. I was Hinata. Hell. HINATA! THREE YEARS OLD TOO!

I'm in Naruto! And being the random person I was, I shouted, "PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON SOME RAINBOWS!" gleefully.

What? I'm eccentric like most of my friends. Someone came into my room, she looked about the same age as me, but with longer black hair and slightly older. I squealed. Before I was in this world, I only had black hair touching my shoulders. This person's hair was touching her middle back.

I ran lopsided to her, and asked cheerfully, "Can I braid your hair?"

The girl looked slightly affronted and said seriously, "Of course not."

The gears in my mind clicked, and I started to whine.

"WHHYYYYYYYYY NNOOOOOOOT!"

"No."

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Why should I?"

"BECAUSE! Um… Your hair is pretty?"

"No."

Then I thought of something evil. The girl looked surprised at me when I started to cackle, and I tackled her.

* * *

When Hiashi Hyuuga came into his firstborn's room, he did not expect what he saw. Maybe Hinata playing with dolls? Yes. Maybe Hinata brushing her hair? Yes. What he didn't expect was his tiny, petite daughter sitting on top of her cousin Neji, braiding his hair while cackling evilly. Yup, certainly not.

He stood there, staring at his daughter sit on top of Neji, pin his arms and legs, render him unable to move and still braid his hair.

"What are you doing?" He said, clearing his throat.

Hinata looked at him, before saying in a slightly ecstatic tone, "I'm braiding her hair!"

"Her? Isn't Neji a male?" Hiashi raised one of his eyebrows.

"You… You aren't a girl? But you look so feminine! Oh well, I think you still look good with braids though…" Hinata gasped, before continuing.

"Get off me, Hina." Neji said, trying to squirm out. Hinata let him go and stood away, admiring her handiwork.

"You look good in braids!" Hinata exclaimed, proud of her handiwork.

Neji looked at himself, horrified at how feminine he looked with braids, and undid them.

"NEJI!" Hinata latched herself onto Neji's back, refusing to come off unless he let her braid his hair again.

Hiashi sweat dropped when he saw the two cousins squabbling, Neji trying to get Hinata off his back, failing to do so, falling down and Hinata laughing at him.

_Hinata seemed to change overnight. She's never this brave before…_ Hiashi though to himself.

.

.

.


	2. Oh no OOH NOO! HINA, STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Neji rubbed his temples in annoyance and sighed. Why, why on earth did his cute cousin Hinata change?

Hinata didn't cling onto him, refuse to come off, make him miss out training for the whole day, make him fall, tried to push him into the toilet bowl when he went into the toilet, laugh evilly as he yelled at her, walk away before coming back to cling onto him, hit him on the head when he tried to pry her off, walking off again, coming back with a Kunai, try to poke his eyes out, state that his eyes were so white that it looked like it was bleached and wanted to test it for Science, came off, say that he was very boring and wander away like that before she changed.

Maybe the cute façade was all just a mask to her evil thoughts, Neji thought as he repressed a shudder, and to think that he was only two years older than her.

He hid behind some furniture as Hinata's newly developed evil laughter rang out again. Hinata came into the room, and he saw her activate her byakugan. He was shocked. He had only activated it when he was four, and Hinata could activate it at three?

Her father came in and saw her using Byakugan, look stunned, and carry her, praising her.

Hinata grinned and stared at the corner where Neji was hiding, and slid out of her father's grasp. She walked towards him, and Neji tried to hide himself when she pushed the furniture away. Holding a kunai in his face, she cackled evilly and proceeded to try and stab his eyes out.

"HINA! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Neji yelled as he sprinted away from the toddler holding a kunai.

Hinata followed him, cackling evilly along the way. Hiashi sweat-dropped as Hinata dashed past him, her Byakugan activated too.

"I think it's time for her to train…" Hiashi muttered to himself as he exited the room.

Meanwhile…

"HINATAAAAAAA!"

Hinata or the newly reincarnated one, snickered as she made a victory sign over Neji's stolen pants.

She suddenly felt someone's hot breath against her skin, and looked up.

"Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!" Hinata muttered as Neji glared angrily at her, using a towel to shield his underbody.

Hinata burst out laughing_, maybe this is why Neji was wearing skirts most of the time, _she thought to herself.

"Y-you look like a girl!" Hinata blurted out, still trying to stifle giggles.

Neji's face lit up, and he grumbled as he snatched his pants from her.

"Oh dear cousin, I'm going to have sooo much fun torturing you!" Hinata shouted as she cackled evilly once again.

Somewhere, Hiashi shuddered. It felt as if Hinata and Neji were doing something very, very odd again…

.

.

.


	3. I wonder whether I'm screwing up

I have been training each day with my new father. Today is the inheritance ceremony where I am officially pronounced as the heir to the Hyuuga clan. I know that the amegakure guy comes and kidnap me. He kills Hizashi. Neji gets all agitated and destiny thing.

I'm afraid.

It's nearly time, and I slip a kunai in between the hems of my kimono. I see the amegakure person, and he's weird. For once, I'm scared stiff.

I manage a bow, and sit down. Neji is staring at me, I stare back. I cross my eyes and stick out my tongue for a brief moment before switching back to my innocent façade. Neji nearly burst out laughing, and stifled his giggles.

I feel like falling asleep, but I'm afraid to. What if that amegakure person kidnaps me now? But honestly, the speech was boooorrring. Then that amegakure person attacks, I smirk.

Wow. I feel like Hibari Kyoya now.

I slip out my kunai and stab that amegakure person before anything happens, and that's when I crashed.

"M-meh. Must have been that amegakure person's scent. I feel like fainting now…" I uttered, and when I woke up, I was in a room. Maybe me stabbing that person may have changed Neji's father future. Maybe.

When I sit up, I see my mother and father towering over me, relieved that I was awake. I grin cheerfully and stood up shakily, walking towards Neji's room. Ah, he must be emo'ing now. My mother stopped me, shaking her head.

"Mother. I'm checking up on him, he needs help." I say firmly, now grinning even wider. Wow. I think I seriously have a disorder or something. When I say something serious, I just grin.

"Hinata, he locked himself inside the room for the two days you were out. He's not eating, he's refusing to come out." Hiashi says to me, but I don't care. In this world he's my cousin, so imma kill him for not eating. Yeeeesssss, kiiiilllll hiiiiiiiiim.

The door of the room is locked, and I stare at it happily. Finally, I get to do something I've always wanted to do!

I kick down the door, grin happily, and step into the shaded room. Before I went any further though, I made sure to grab the meals outside of the door and put the door back lopsidedly so no one would disturb me us.

I see Neji in the corner, head down. He must be crying. He lifts his head and glares at me with hatred and loath.

I understand. I understand this when my grandmother died. The feeling of killing everyone near me within ten metres. I think I put that in a rather crude way…

He started to lash out at me. I smile at him knowingly as he shouts.

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? JUST GET LOST! YOU WANT TO CONSOLE ME BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL! YOU DON'T! AND JUST STOP ANNOYING ME! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO SO? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU MY FATHER DIED!". Neji shouted at me, then calming down and said in a low voice, "You don't understand… I've realised that we're destined… destined to be like this… fated from the very day we were born… you don't understand… NOT ONE BIT AT ALL!"

I squat down, facing his crouched figure, still smiling.

"Done? I'll tell you a little something, I'm from another world." I smiled sweetly at him, reaching out to pat him on his head with my slightly chubby three year old hands.

"If you want to continue with that destiny thing, I'm giving you advice. Make a catchphrase!" I laugh, and leave my cousin behind, what? It's snowing and I have never seen snow before. I was an Asian, so… yeah.

I slip on clothes and roll in the snow outside, it was fun. I stop, and wonder whether I'm screwing the plot or not.

Probably not.

.

.

.


End file.
